Some applications enable two or more users to create a document. In some cases, each person has to reread the entire document each time the person reviews or revises it in order to determine what aspects have changed. Some applications make it easier to see changes using a “track changes” feature. Unfortunately, such track changes features are typically difficult to read due to the amount of strikethrough and poor formatting in review mode, especially where the same text has been edited multiple times. In many cases, a person must accept all of the changes to overcome the formatting issues, thus losing the value of the track changes feature.